


Don't Think That I Can Take Anymore

by EverFascinated, Nenagh24 (EverFascinated)



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Fictober 2020, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Not as angsty as it sounds, because how do you write angst?, prompt 1, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/EverFascinated, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/Nenagh24
Summary: Ladybug was entirely too soft on Chat. They were partners, confidants, friends, but when he finally crosses the line, can she really walk away?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947883
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Don't Think That I Can Take Anymore

"No!" Chat's clawed hand reached for her, but she was too far away to touch. "No, come back!"

"I warned you and now you'll have to live with the consequences." Looking over her shoulder from the far edge of the rooftop, Ladybug tried to keep her face expressionless. She was done. At this point, she just wanted to be home with a plate full of cookies and that wasn't just Tikki's urges filtering through the suit. Probably.

"My Lady!"

She couldn't believe him. After everything they've been through, this was what brought them to the breaking point?

"Please!" His voice was strained as he scrambled to his feet, catlike grace lost as he nearly stumbled on his way to her, belt-tail lashing behind him. "I'm sorry, it was an accident."

She could believe that, at least. The surprised look on his face when it happened was telling. Honestly, on a normal day Ladybug wouldn't have blown up about it. There were far worse things he could have done. It was just that everything so busy and hectic right now that it was harder to shrug off the little things.

That was why she _warned_ him off the subject when she arrived that night!

Half turning to face him, she shifted her weight to prop a fist on her spotted hip.

He skidded to a stop with only inches to spare before the edge of the rooftop. Chat didn't seem to notice, his large green eyes were instead turned earnestly in her direction.

She sighed at the kitten eyes, trying to look away as they blinked at her. One day she'll be able to ignore them.

That day was not today.

"I'm sure." She allowed, tone still a bit flat. No reason to let him know how that look turned her resolve to mush if he didn't know already.

True forgiveness would take time of course, but it was enough that she waited for him to continue instead of simply escaping to another roof.

Chat looked contrite, placing a hand over his heart. He bowed slightly, just enough that shadows could hide his expression from her.

"I'll make it up to you."

"Really?" She laced the question with as much skepticism as she thought it could handle.

Blond hair ruffled against those black cat ears in the light breeze and a couple locks fluttered across his brow as he looked up with a Cheshire grin.

"I purr-omise." 

Her skepticism was _absolutely warranted_.

"Ugh!" Ladybug threw her hands in the air, wondering why she ever thought he could stop punning even for a night.

The overdramatic cat cackled once again in response. 

Okay, enough was enough. Ladybug wasn't so uptight to admit that her expression was probably funny and that she'd walked right into that one, but she'd never seen anyone take the term 'kneeslapper' so literally before. Not even her _dad_ thought his own jokes were that funny.

"Come on, my Lady." Chat's voice wavered with suppressed mirth and she crossed her arms waiting for the followup with a long suffering look on her face. "You know I'm just kitten around."

Yep, that one was predictable enough that she could have said it with him. Tilting her head back, she groaned at the starlit sky above them. That just made her partner laugh harder, if anything.

Tapping her foot, she waited until Chat moved to sit back down before whipping out her yo-yo.

"Last one to the Eiffel Tower has to bring snacks for the next patrol." The magically enhanced toy was already pulling her away by the time she finished.

If she couldn't have cookies now, she wanted guaranteed food later.

His indignant call was nearly lost to the wind rushing by her ears, but that didn't stop Ladybug from grinning as she swooped across the Paris skyline. She was sure more puns would be in order after the race, but that was a problem for her future self. 

Right now, she had some food to win!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not angsty at all because I love turning prompts around.
> 
> Prompt: no, come back


End file.
